<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight by TylerDashArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063040">Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerDashArt/pseuds/TylerDashArt'>TylerDashArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I chose angst as my first fic here, MY FIRST FIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Modern AU, anyways! enjoy!!!, more tags to be added if I post a second part, why am i like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerDashArt/pseuds/TylerDashArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayla and Callum have their first fight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!! So this is my first fic on AO3! I'm not a native English person so huge HUGE thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild">Bluechild</a> for fixing and proofing the fic! Thank you thank you THANK YOUUUU!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH BLUEEEEE 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘</p><p>So I saw a post on IG like 6 hours ago and this fic idea was born. Now it's here! XD Hope y'all enjoy! 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rayla for the last time! I was only talking to her! I swear!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kissing isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Callum! How many times do I have to tell you!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gods Rayla! Why can’t you understand that I would never </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever</span>
  <em>
    <span> mean to do something like that! I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>so</span>
  <em>
    <span> much and you know it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t answer my question!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you go there in the first place? And tell me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason this time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>gods! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I made this clear! She sent me a text asking me to meet her! I did what she asked-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You just randomly got a text to meet a girl you used to be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with and you chose to go there? Without even telling your fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rayla! She’s one of my childhood friends! I couldn’t say no! And she said it was an emergency, and you were in a class!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you could’ve sent me a text! I was waiting for you near your classroom! I’m so glad at least Nyx told me that you left before the class ended or I have waited there the entire time! While you were so busy </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rayla this isn’t about me letting you know where I’m going!-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! This isn’t about it! This is about you kissing Claudia! Right in front of me! I-In </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>spot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was on the verge of tears but she wasn’t going to let her emotions take over her. She felt betrayed and… cheated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please Ray, just listen to me for once!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Ray’ me you jerk! Don’t fucking talk to me </span>
  <em>
    <span>again!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Callum could speak again, she hung up, slamming the phone into her bed next to her. She couldn’t hold back anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled up a pillow against her chest and hugged it tight. Her heart was aching as she sobbed into the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind was foggy with different kinds of thoughts. She couldn’t think straight. All she could see was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissing</span>
  <em>
    <span> her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> More sobs escaped her lips. She never thought Callum would do something like that. She’d trusted Callum-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or… what if she was wrong? What if -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if Callum was right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could faintly hear the traitorous whisper in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he was telling the truth? He’s never been the kind of person to cheat - and why would he?! He loved me so much! There was no way-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla shook her head, frustrated. She wanted to banish that memory from her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by a ‘ding’ from her phone. A text. She knew from whom it was without even looking at the screen. She didn’t want to see but her weak body was already betraying her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand instinctively grabbed the phone and flipped it around to see the text from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 :</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Hey… can we at least chat, if you don’t wanna talk? I want to make things right</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sob escaped her lips as her eyes welled up again. She should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, not reading his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb texts-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 :</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Please baby… I love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up and leaned back against the headboard with fluffy pillows stuffed between her back and the headboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at the chat for a few seconds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I even call this jerk ‘bae’!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still hugging the pillow, she began to type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rayla : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>What do you want. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Oh thank the gods you replied. I thought you would block me or something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>NOT THAT YOU SHOULD! Please don’t, okay? Let’s clean up the mess together </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to spend even a night knowing you’re mad at me for something I didn’t even do</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart gave a little ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Maybe she took it too far. Even though it was just a kiss - make out? She didn’t know. She didn’t even wanna think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 :</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Firstly, I love you so much Ray and I never ever meant to hurt you like that. And I never wanted to kiss her. She forced me into it. You’re the only one I would be kissing- no, doing everything with. I promise you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel a shiver running down her spine. More tears started to cascade down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Secondly, I’m sorry. I should’ve let you know. I could have sent you a text. I'm really sorry Ray. I was really caught up about meeting her because she said it was an emergency…. Which was only a trap</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe she actually planned to take me away from you. I’ll never forgive her for what she did</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m really really sorry baby… can you please forgive me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sobbed, wiping her eyes. She didn’t know what to say. That ugly disgusting image had burned into her memory, and now she kept seeing it whenever she thought of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I forgive him? Is he telling the truth? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then again, he did have a crush on her before we met… so what if he wants to get back with her but doesn’t want to hurt my feelings?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head at the irrational thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he care about my feelings if he only wanted to hook up with that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bitch?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't even make sense, Rayla! You’re losing your mind!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Baby please… talk to me… You’re so so amazing, my beautiful Ray of Moonlight... I don’t wanna lose you over something like this</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rayla : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>What if I don’t care if you lose me anymore?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small three dots indicating he was typing disappeared. Her heart stopping with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he change his mind because of what I said? Was he waiting for me to give up on him so he could - </span>
  </em>
  <span>no! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stop thinking!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now she was crying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened to the tough athletic girl she was a few months ago? Had Callum really made her this soft?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another ‘ding’ startled her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>No… Rayla…. you’re not saying…. You don’t mean it, do you? Please tell me you’re just messing with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really going to give up like this? After only one little fight? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wasn’t sure. Or maybe she was just being stubborn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 :</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Ray please tell me something… anything… even if you say you hate me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla kept staring at the screen. Her heart was aching and eyes stinging with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bae 💚 : </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I love you Rayla…. I really do… please</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave up. She couldn’t do it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her index hit the video call button and she quickly attempted to wipe her puffy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat when his face appeared on the screen. Her eyes watered more seeing him. She was expecting him to appear excited that she called, but instead what she saw was horrible. She’d never seen him like this before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were bloodshot. He was also sitting up on his bed. His hair was a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been crying too… Just like me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla clutched her chest, over her aching heart ducking and her head to hide her teary eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods- Rayla - you’re... y-you look miserable, baby… I’m so sorry… this is all my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was hoarse and deep from crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s n-not only me who looks like shit,” she tried for a light joke while she wiped her eyes, before looking at him again and sniffling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deserve this for hurting you… I’m really sorry okay?” Callum confessed. “I love you. Y-you’re everything to me baby... please can we make up? C-can </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>make it up to you? Please tell me what I can do to make this right,” he stammered, sobs falling off his lips and tears streaming down his soft cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum repeating ‘I love you’ over and over wasn’t helping her at all! Her vision blurred every time he said those three words with so much emotion and weight-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-am I really everything to you? Are you really telling the truth when you say I’m the only one you will be kissing?” Rayla demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, I really mean it! I can’t imagine a life without you anymore… I love you so much. You’re my everything! And no, Rayla…” He frowned to himself for a moment, startling her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one I would be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>with,” Callum finished, and he gave her a small, sad smile, wiping his eyes. “And I promise I’m gonna prove that to you every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla’s heart gave another flutter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really does mean it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else can I do to prove to you, you’re the only one for me?” He was literally pleading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes watered again. Nexus, this man wasn’t going to give her a break until he made this right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla swallowed the huge lump in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I love you too… You don’t have to… I know you really mean everything now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum’s lips twitched upwards in a smile. “R-really? You… you aren’t gonna give up on me… right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lightly shook her head, feeling her own lips curling up in a small, sad smile at seeing his adorable face light up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re everything to me too, Cal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him, tearing up again -  but this time she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were happy tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was over there with you, so I could just kiss your tears away,” he grinned at her, purposely trying to be as </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheesy</span>
  </em>
  <span> as possible, but his eyes were swimming with pure love and adoration. All for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but blush at his words, chuckling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can he be this loving and caring after all that yelling I did at him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could just… come over, you know?” The words left her lips before she could even register what she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he beamed at her. Then all she could see was a blur as his phone started moving clumsily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Callum?? Are you okay??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine! See you in five! Love you, my beautiful girl!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he hung up, leaving her confused. Rayla blinked, trying to process what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. He’s coming over. In the middle of the night. All because I suggested he could. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at herself, clutching the phone to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He really does love me, so much. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooookay so that's my first fic! Hope y'all enjoyed it! 😅😅</p><p>I may post a second part? It probably will be a spicy one tho. haha. More like Fluff and spice</p><p>Let me know what you guys think! Also let me know if you're looking forward to a second part</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>